Poor Mukuro's Punishment
by Brooke Chiang
Summary: Mukuro gets some harsh punishment! If you don't like wedgie fetishes, best not to read! (I confess right here that I was inspired by Andyeah's "Hope's Peak: How to Make Life Interesting 3" wedgie fanfiction on Deviantart andyeah/art/Hope-s-Peak-How-to-Make-Life-Interesting-3-666470671
1. Part 1

Poor Mukuro's Punishment Part 1

(I confess right here that I was inspired by Andyeah's "Hope's Peak: How to Make Life Interesting 3" wedgie fanfiction on Deviantart andyeah/art/Hope-s-Peak-How-to-Make-Life-Interesting-3-666470671

But unlike him, I plan to make this one of a long series of Mukuro punishments- mostly by wedgie, of course)

On board the _Excalibur_ airship over Towa City, offshore of Japan…

Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Despair, sighed in boredom as she peered out the window of the airship _Excalibur_.

Ever since she and Mukuro had escaped from Hope's Peak Academy after the failure of the Killing School Life, she had been stuck in this goddamned, peaceful, corrupt… even hopeful city. So boring, so predictable.

Just when she was about to enjoy the Despair of her Killing Game, a team of Future Foundation agents had astonishingly penetrated the extensive defensives around Hope's Peak Academy and rescued the bewildered, amnesiac students. Mukuro had grabbed Junko and escaped from there just in time, as the autopilot Monokuma hordes kept their enemies busy.

The Future Foundation had somehow been able to accurately predict the location and range of all the weapons emplacements and outmaneuver or destroy each one. Junko could only assume that Future Foundation had somehow gained the assistance or cooperation of Izuru Kamakura, the Ultimate Hope… or they'd acquired another Ultimate Analyst like her.

After the two Despair sisters had fled to refuge in Towa City, her loyal lackey, Monaca Towa, had informed them that Despair's infiltrator in the Future Foundation reported that the Foundation had received an anonymous schematics and battle plan, one that helped them execute such a masterful plan. As far as Junko was concerned, it had "Izuru" written all over it.

Though she was disappointed that Izuru seemed to have turned away from despair, she was delighted at how despairingly horribly her plan had failed and intrigued by the idea Izuru might have seen something greater, more unpredictable than her despair had been.

But now she'd been stuck in Towa, this orderly, harmonious… yes, hopeful city, a beacon of hope (no matter how corrupt and despicable its core really was) amidst the Tragedy sweeping the globe… and she was so fucking sick of it! So dreadfully bored! Was there any way to escape this tortuous serenity?

Or perhaps… some wedgies? It would certainly be interesting to hear the otherwise serious denizens of this tedious city with their underwear pulled up, or even hanging painfully by their underwear. But who could she test her theory on first?

Junko procured a chloroform-soaked rag, put it in a plastic bag. As an afterthought, she grabbed two electronic hammock auto-rockers she'd had in her drawer, as well as their remote. It could be… useful in certain situations, and it wasn't like she would be getting any hammocks in Towa City. Prepared, she left her room, descended down into the airship's underbelly, and began walking randomly.

As she passed by the sunroom, she saw none other than her own sister, Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier, busy hanging up her newly-washed laundry.

Junko grinned evilly at her own luck. The perfect test subject for her wedgies… right in her sight.

"Mukuro!"

"Junko!" Mukuro's eyes widened and she hastily attempted to look alert. "W-What are you u-up to?"

"Nothing much big sis…" Junko smirked, walking to Mukuro. "Could you close your eyes for me?"

"Um… why?" Mukuro couldn't help feeling a little suspicious, knowing her sister.

"I… have a surprise for you. Do it. Now." Junko's tone turned colder.

"Y-Yes, ma'am…" Mukuro closed her eyes in fear.

Junko pulled the chloroform rag out of her plastic bag. "This might smell a bit." She shoved the rag over Mukuro's nose and mouth.

"MMMMMMMPPPPHHH!" Mukuro gagged at the smell and her hands grabbed Junko's wrists with lightning speed.

"Nah-un-un…" Junko tsked. "You wouldn't want to disappoint your me would you. Don't worry, I'm going to put you out, but I'm not going to hurt you… permanently that is."

Despite being far stronger than her sister, Mukuro's morale crumbled instantly at her sister's words and she capitulated to Junko's will, passing out several minutes afterward.

Junko tied the rag around Mukuro's face and gently lowered her sister's body to the floor. "Now… for some sturdy ropes." Junko went into the sunroom's utility closet, where a number of tools… as well as some extra, thick clotheslines were stashed. She used one to tie a series of complex knots around Mukuro's wrists behind her back which she would be unable to untie- not that the soldier would even be able to twist her wrists around to attempt it.

Next, she looped two ropes around Mukuro's armpits, before tying both ropes to a pulley supporting the clothesline. Using the pulley, she lifted Mukuro upright by her shoulders hanging the girl in midair.

"Excellent, excellent…" Junko then tore down and discarded Mukuro's skirt in a corner to look at the panties she was wearing. Her smile became even broader when she saw it was one of her black military-grade, bulletproof ones. "Excellent… these can well support her weight and last all night…"

But then a dilemma quickly overwhelmed her sadistic delight. "No, no, no, I can't decide whether I want to do a frontal or back one… damn it-" Her eyes flashed to the laundry Mukuro had been in the middle of hanging up. They included another bulletproof panty. "AH!"

Junko grabbed the other bulletproof panty off the clothesline and threaded Mukuro's lithe, muscular legs through the legholes. Then she untied two more clotheslines and re-tied them around each panty, one in the front, and one in the back. If suspended that way, it would give Mukuro a painful frontal and back wedgie. Finally, she procured a power tool from the utility closet and used it to firmly fixate both hammock auto-rockers to opposite walls, and tied the opposite ends of both wedgie ropes to them.

But not yet- Junko wanted Mukuro to be awake for the full experience. For now, she used the shoulder ropes to pull her sister even higher, and kept the two wedgie ropes close but lax. That way, all she would need to do is release the waist rope from its respective pulley, and Mukuro would fall straight into hell- two hanging wedgies.

Her wedgie contraption complete, Junko ran outside for a stepstool, climbed up and removed the chloroform rag around her sister's face. Then she went to the kitchen for snacks for an hour, returning to find Mukuro very much awake and confused.

"J-Junko… w-what did you do to me-?!"

"Oh, good. It looks like you're the type that recovers well from chloroform- I suspected as much. It would be a problem if you were all groggy and stuff."

"Um… that doesn't explain-" Mukuro began, but Junko wasn't in a patient mood.

The despairful fashionista released the pulley rope holding up Mukuro's shoulders, sending the girl plummeting into both underwear.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Mukuro screamed ear-splittingly as two nigh-invincible panties impacted and invaded both her crotch and ass. The soldier writhed up there for a moment, trying but unable to escape her trap. "OW, OW! Please, Junko! Are you done now? Let me down!"

"Sorry, ugly sis, but you'll be spending your whole night up there!" Junko chortled, pressing the remote for the hammock auto-rockers.

"AH! AAH! What?! You're… kidding right? This hurts! I can't take much more of this!" Mukuro shrieked in pain, as the wedgie began rocking right and left, swinging the poor girl back and forth, allowing the dual taut wedgies to chafe everything squarely between her robust legs.

"Enjoy yourself, sis!" Junko waved tauntingly and pranced out of the room.

"OH GOD," Mukuro gasped, as she was abandoned to entire night of moaning in helpless agony.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Irrelevant Historical Fact:

On December 19, 2016, an Islamic terrorist, Anis Amri, an "asylum seeker" from Tunisia, launched a ramming attack, driving a truck deliberately into a Christmas market next to the Kaiser Wilhelm Memorial Church in Beritscheidplatz, Berlin, killing 11 people (including 1 Israeli) and wounding 56. He had hijacked the truck by killing its original driver, bringing the total death toll to 12.

Anis Amri had received online instruction and planning for his attack from the terrorist group ISIL (Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant) and had filmed himself pledging allegiance to ISIL leader Caliph Abu Bakr al-Baghdadi.

Four days after the attack, Amri was killed in a shootout with Italian police near Milan, Italy.


	2. Part 2

Mukuro moaned miserably from her rocking wedgie, exhausted and still in agony from the constant jostling that sawed through her most sensitive places, chafing it raw. With all her weight resting on her no no place, Mukuro felt like piano wire was splitting her ass crack, pussy lips, clit.

Junko had said she would hang all night after putting her in this torture contraption at about seven last night, but it was already ten in the morning and there was no sign of her sister in sight. Or anyone else for that matter- the laundry room in question was in a part of the airship only accessible to a handful of Junko's closest associates. Urine and cum soaked the panties painfully buried deep in her privates and the floor beneath her, while her suspended feet curled helplessly inside her shoes from the constant pain. Behind her back, her bound hands twisted futilely trying to reach the knots binding her wrists.

Finally, at about 10:44 AM, the door to the laundry room banged open and Mukuro's hopes flared up, thinking she might be saved from her own personal hell.

In came Junko's loyal follower, Monaca Towa, Chief Executive of Towa Group's Robotics Branch, rolled in on a wheelchair, flanked closely by four Monokuma bodyguards.

"Please, help me…" Mukuro rasped, panting in agony as she craned her head to look at Monaca

"If it isn't the ugly older sister," Monaca chucked in her childish, sinister way. "I always wondered why Big Sis kept a musclehead like you around. But now, I see the entertainment value…!"

"Please Monaca! I beg you, let me down!" Mukuro pleaded imploringly, her voice ragged with pain as tears streamed down her face. "I can't take any more of this!"

"Awwww, poor Mukuro," Monaca chuckled quietly. "Well, I can't say no to a face like that." Smirking sadistically, Monaca extracted a remote control from a hidden compartment in her wheelchair and fiddled with the controls. "Why don't we give her a hand, boys?" She spoke to her Monokuma escorts.

Two of the automaton bears waddled forward to take up position on Mukuro's flanks.

"Let's pull her down!"

"Wait- what-" Mukuro hesitated, sensing something was wrong- too late, not that she could do anything about it anyway.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Mukuro let out a shrill scream of physical anguish and her eyes flew wide open as renewed, red-hot pain slashed through her womanhood, as the two Monokumas pulled her legs down hard.

But the sturdy, bulletproof panties held fast, showing no signs of tearing.

Monaca sighed in satisfaction as she watched the poor, tortured soldier spasm helplessly. "Looks like it's not working, why don't we try pulling back-and-forth?" Monaca messed with her Monokuma controller once more.

The two Monokumas began alternating their pulls, one pulling while he other let go, and vice versa, brutally destroying Mukuro's already-red-raw pussy and ass.

"WHY? OH GOD, WHY? STOP! Please, STOP!" Mukuro shrieked as she writhed uselessly in torment. Her body shook involuntarily as urine and vaginal fluid leaked from her tortured special place and dribbled down her legs.

"Welp, that looks like a no-go too, Miss Mukuro Ikusaba!" Monaca chirped sprightly. "Well, as they say, if you can't beat them, join them!"

"PLEASE, DON'T- AUGHHH!"

The Monokumas had taken hold of the front and rear panties and began shaking them up and down, giving poor Muku a harsh bouncing wedgie.

Mukuro shrieked painfully as her weight slammed onto her groin over and over again.

After about fifteen minutes, which felt like torturous hours for Mukuro, the door to the laundry room burst open and Junko sauntered in.

"Fashionably late as always~!" She grinned energetically. "I see Monaca, you're having a little fun with my toy as well. But I have another punishment waiting for my idiot sister, so you've have to let her down for now. But you're welcome to come along and help!"

"Very well, Big Sis," Monaca maneuvered her controls to have her Monokumas detach the ropes making up the crude implementations of torture- though rather roughly, jostling the taut underwear deep inside Mukuro's sensitive nether regions. "But what is she being punished for?"

"Being my stupid, ugly, smelly sister, a disappointing embarrassment to Ultimate Despair," Junko snickered.

At last, Mukuro fell mercifully to the ground, and she lay in a pitiful heap on the ground, her legs curling and crossing subconsciously as if to protect her throbbing private area.

"Come on now, sis!" Junko chuckled eerily. "We still have a lot of fun to have!" She grabbed her sister by her bound arms and roughly hoisted Mukuro to her feet. "EWW! You smell like piss! But I guess you're soaking in it, hahaha!"

Mukuro, too tired to say anything, hobbled painfully, slightly bent over and legs shaking. A fierce, throbbing, burning pain remained in her vulva and anal hole from her 16 hour rocking, hanging wedge, and there was no way she could walk straight.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Irrelevant Historical Fact:

24 Years Ago, on January 22, 1995, two Palestinian suicide bombers belonging to the Sunni Islamist terrorist group, the Palestinian Islamic Jihad (PIJ), strapped bombs to themselves and detonated them at the Beit Lid Junction on Highway 4 in the Sharon region of Israel. On Sundays, Beit Lid is often packed with thousands of soldiers and reservists heading to military dut after weekend leave.

The cowardly bombing killed 20 Israeli soldiers, 1 Israeli civilian, and wounded 69 others. A third bomb had been left there in an attempt to kill Israeli Prime Minister Yitzhak Rabin and his escorts when he toured the bomb site the next day, but the bomb failed to detonate and was recovered intact by Israeli security forces.


	3. Part 3

Junko dragged the battered Mukuro into the hallway, where four Monokumas rushed forth to take over from Junko in restraining Mukuro, and the whole group marched the bound Mukuro to the restroom.

"You're probably pretty thirsty after sixteen hours hanging up there, so why don't you have a drink?

"Sis, wha- ?"

The four Monokumas dragged Mukuro in front of the toilet and Junko shoved the soldier's freckled face into the toilet bowl with a loud splash.

"Glub! Blub!" Mukuro gasped in shock.

Then Junko let go and Mukuro jerked up instinctively, desperately sucking for air.

Junko, meanwhile, reached into the back of Mukuro's skirt and grabbed hold of her poor sister's underwear.

Mukuro's face blanched and her eyes flew wide with horror as she realized what Junko was about to do. "Please, no, not again-!"

But Junko showed no such mercy. "It's punishment time!" She tugged upward brutally, causing the nigh-invincible underwear to once again sear Mukuro's already-raw sensitive parts.

Mukuro screamed and struggled at the sudden pain, while Junko took the time to twist and turn the panties every which way to increase the chafing.

"You better how your breath, Mukuro!" Junko chuckled sadistically, and Mukuro just barely managed to fill her lungs with air before a Monokuma took over the job of shoving her face mercilessly back into the water.

Laughing, Junko yanked the panty with all her might, putting her arm strength into the pull, and the bunched-up front side cut into Mukuro's pussy like a wire.

With her head in the toilet, Mukuro could do little but writhed in place and let up air bubbles as she screamed underwater. Half-drowning and her pussy in agony, Mukuro even didn't notice when she pissed herself, urine dribbling down both her legs.

"Oh, silly Mukuro, piss in the toilet," Junko taunted sarcastically as she noticed. "Here, let me demonstrate!"

Junko took off her underwear, and lifted her right foot over Mukuro so her crotch was aimed down at her sister's head, all the while not letting go of Mukuro's painful wedgie. She let loose, urine raining down on and around Mukuro's head.

Mukuro screamed harder and thrashed against her bonds and the Monokumas holding her, which only caused Junko to cackle harder at her sister's predicament.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Irrelevant Historical Fact: Today in History:

Two years ago on this day, June 5, 2017, six Arab nations- Saudi Arabia, United Arab Emirates, Egypt, Bahrain, Yemen, and Libya (the Toburk LNA regime)- cut diplomatic ties with Qatar in retaliation for Qatar's actions in destabilizing the region, beginning the 2017 Qatar diplomatic crisis.

Qatar had long hosted and funded the television station Al Jazeera, long-criticized for its Islamist and terrorist sympathies as well as anti-Semitic rhetoric. None other than former United States Secretary of Defense Donald Rumsfeld had called it "a mouthpiece for Al-Qaeda".

Qatar had also supported Islamist terrorist groups with funding and arms across the Middle East and North Africa, including the Al-Nusra Front/Tahrir al-Sham and Ahrar al-Sham in Syria, the Muslim Brotherhood in Egypt, Hezbollah in Lebanon, the Hamas terrorist group in the Gaza Strip of Israel, the Taliban in Afghanistan, the Islamist so-called "National Salvation Government" in Libya, just to name a few. Qatar is also suspected to have played a major hand in funding the rise of perhaps the world's most infamous terrorist group, the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant (ISIL) in 2014.

Furthermore, Qatar maintained close ties with the Islamist dictatorship in Iran, helping it evade international sanctions and regulations, as well as the Islamist Erdogan regime in Turkey, helping it evade American sanctions also, and trying to help Turkey and Iran build a base of influence (militarily and politically) with which both hostile nations could threaten Saudi Arabia.

Over the next few months, Chad, Comoros, the Maldives, Mauritania, and Senegal would join the first six, and Djibouti, Jordan, and Niger would also downgrade relations with Qatar. Gabon did not cut ties, but issued statements condemning the actions of Qatar's regime.


End file.
